


Coatroom Coupling

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Christmas Party, Creampie, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, One Shot, Party, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Imagines, Tony stark one shot, Tony stark x you - Freeform, Tony’s Famous Parties, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, formal wear, imagine, party sex, semi-public smut, tony stark imagine, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 3 - Formal Wear & Semi-PublicThe reader finds herself bored at one of Tony’s famous parties and she fully expects him to give her some good entertainment.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & You, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 74





	Coatroom Coupling

Swirling a glass of wine you’d yet to finish off, you watch the many chattering guests from your perch upon a barstool. The tower is overflowing with extravagant wreaths, glittering lights, and holiday ornaments. 

Low music and the clinking of crystal glasses drown out some of the conversations around you, not that you were paying much attention anyway. You would rather be in your bed with a fluffy blanket and a cup of tea right now.

“(Y/N), could you come here, please? There are some very important people here who would just love to meet you!” You can tell by Tony’s strained voice and fake excitement that he could care less about the individuals that so desperately want to meet you. Only after drinking the last of your wine, do you slide gracefully off the barstool. 

Sam drunkenly giggles as you make a face clearly showing your displeasure at being summoned away from your safe haven. Telling the bartender to have a drink waiting upon your return, you gather your wits and set a perfect smile on your plum-colored lips. It’s always best to put up a good front for these well-off folks that are “just dying” to meet the esteemed (Y/N) (Y/L/N) soon to be Stark. 

“Here she is! Honey, this is Heather and her husband Patrick.” Tony places a hand on your lower back, pulling you close to his side.

The couple gushes about meeting you before going on to brag about their shared and individual accomplishments. You hum and nod along, not listening as they go on and on. What does catch your attention is the way Heather continues to ogle at your fiancé. As she continues and even subtly licks her lips, you can't help the irritation and jealousy that flares within you. Maybe it was that second glass of wine or a combination of things but you suddenly feel hot. With a frown set on your face, you look for a way to get out of this conversation and get your man away from Heather. 

“Oh, I see you still have your coats.” 

“Yes, Heather likes to be fashionably late. She thinks she’ll always be able to make a grand entrance that way.” Patrick informs you while his wife tuts at him. 

“Yes, I know the type well,” you chuckle while side-eyeing Tony who playfully glares at you, “Well let me take them for you. Tony, darling, help me with these please.” 

The couple moves to object but you swipe their coats and shove one into Tony’s arms before anyone can stop you. Telling them to have a wonderful time at the party, you and Tony make your way to the coat closet just off the main room. 

“What was that about?” Tony inquires hanging one coat on an open hook and taking the last one from you to do the same. When you don’t answer, he turns to find you leaning against the counter, pouting over something unknown to him. Not liking the look on your face, Tony wraps his arms around you, kissing the crown of your head, and asking again what has soured your mood. 

“Nothing. Nothing. I just don’t like the way she was drooling over you.” Tony nods along while chuckling at your jealousy. 

“Well if you weren’t glaring daggers at her maybe you would have noticed how her husband was undressing you with his eyes.” Intertwining his fingers with yours, he lifts your hand to his lips and leaves a delicate kiss on your wrist. “I don’t blame him though. My future wife is looking especially gorgeous tonight. I mean she looks amazing every day so it’s really no surprise.” 

You break out into a smile at his compliment. Leaning up, you place a chaste kiss on his lips. As you pull back, he follows, stealing another longer, much more passionate one. You don’t want to break away but your lungs are desperate for air. 

“What if we skip the rest of the party?” You ask, in-between placing strategic kisses along his jaw.

“(Y/N), we can’t,” he replies but you know his willpower is weakened by the way his hand slides up the slit of your gown. 

“Hm, not even if I show you what I’m wearing under this?” 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe,” You shrug nonchalantly, playing with the buckle of his belt, “I don’t want to wait until later. I want you now.” Rubbing your thighs together, you look for some friction to satisfy yourself until Tony gives in and provides you with what you truly desire. 

Shaking his head at your boldness, he internally debates his options. His suit pants feel too tight now and seem to only be growing tighter the longer he stands here with you. Tony’s hand is still on your thigh, only now moving higher until he’s cupping your bare ass. Much to his surprise, you are _completely_ bare, no panties to impede his actions. When he lets out a low groan, you know he’s given in.

“Fuck, we need to be quick though.” 

Turning you around, Tony pushes you forward into the counter. The edge of it digs roughly into your hips. The fabric of your gown bunches at your waist when he flips the bottom up. You watch in the mirror as he takes a few moments to stare in appreciation at your slick core. 

“Thought we needed to be quick,” You sass, shimming your hips in the hopes of pulling him from his stupor. 

In return for your comment, you receive a swift and hard slap to the ass; a red mark appearing seconds later. Hissing, you meet his gaze in the mirror. The smoldering look he gives you tells you what you’re in for; a quick hard fuck that gets you both off. 

A noise from outside the ajar door causes you both to jump but not move from your comprising position. Your attention is drawn back to Tony when he stuffs two fingers into you. 

“T-Tony!” You stutter out, dropping your head to the cool counter. 

“You’re so wet, (Y/N). Have you been like this all night? Your pussy just waiting for me?” 

“Yes. Yes. I need more.”

His fingers disappear and you whine at the loss. Thankfully, you don’t have to wait long before you hear his belt buckle open and his cock prods at your entrance. Rocking your hips back, you intentionally help him sink into you much sooner than he would have on his own. Knowing you’re not in the mood for teasing, Tony bottoms out, stopping to enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by you and then begins to set a quick pace. 

Your moans grow louder with each thrust of his hips. Your nails scrape against the marble counter searching for something to anchor yourself to but finding nothing. Slowing his pace, Tony pulls out of you completely, the tip of his member slipping through your folds and pressing on your clit before he rams back into your pussy. He covers your mouth with his large hand when you yelp at his roughness.

“Shh. Don’t want anyone to catch us, do we?” The mere mention of being caught in this position causes your core to clench around his cock, “You’re so tight.” 

Squeezing his wrist, you remove his hand from quieting you and instead take his fingers into your mouth, tasting what is left of yourself on them. You lick the pads of his finger before sucking on them the same way would do to his cock if it wasn’t pumping into you. The feeling causes his member to throb inside you. 

“Holy shit. I’m close.” 

“Mmmph!” Your acknowledgment turns into surprise when he rubs your clit in an attempt to bring you closer to your own orgasm. The coil in your stomach grows too tight, snapping seconds later as he continues to torment your sensitive bud.

Feeling you experience your orgasm sends Tony crashing into his own; pumping thick ropes of cum into you. He pulls his softened cock out of you in sync with taking his finger out your mouth. Watching as you steady your breathing, he puts himself back into his pants before helping you stand straight. Your hips are sore and you're sure fresh bruises will appear there in the next few days. The dress you’re wearing is slightly crinkled but not enough to cause suspicion. 

Spinning you around, Tony kisses you deeply, expressing all his emotions in that one exchange. He pulls a handkerchief out his pocket to help clean up the cum that has begun to dribble down your thighs. 

From outside, some party-goers are calling for you and Tony, wondering what has happened to their hosts. Locking eyes with Tony, you both burst into laughter. Both of you looking forward to reminiscing about this experience for weeks to come. 


End file.
